Mute
by Lily Pad Rose
Summary: Beauty asked asser if he liked her, he didn't hear her clearly so he ended up muttering something that she thought was his answer, now she won't talk at all. HeppokomaruGasserxBeauty fanfiction!


**A/N Ahhh…most of the couples in Bobobo are Heppokomaru/GasserxBeauty, and this one shot is one of them, but I made the first Heppokomaru/GasserxSuzu fanfic, yippy! I hope at least one person knew this could be a couple, which I'm pretty sure there is, but it'll never work out in the actual series of course. This story takes space in the forest, again!**

Our heroes were walking through the forest to find a city called Kokitok city. The city was supposed to be somewhere in the forest but they couldn't find it because everyone thought they were walking in circles.

"Bobobo, I think the directions you're giving us are wrong because we just can't seem to find the city and that's the pile of lucky hankies Jelly Jiggler brought with him." Beauty said pointing to the stack of lucky hankies tiredly. "I think we should split up and meet back to where the lucky hankies are so maybe we'll be able to find Kokitok city."

"Hmmm…that's very interesting, Beauty." Bobobo said scratching his chin. "Maybe we should split up! We'll split up into twos! That's a great idea Don Patch!"

"Don Patch? You just said my idea was interesting!" Beauty exclaimed.

"Ok, here's how we'll split. Since there's five people, one of us will have to go alone, that would be Jelly." Bobobo said holding up a list he got from nowhere. "Don Patch and I will go together, and Beauty and Gasser will go together. Now let's split up!" So everyone split up and Jelly Jiggler was finding Kokitok city by himself, or was he? Dengaku Man was following him!

"Jelly Jiggler, wait up! I want to help you!" Dengaku Man said trying to catch up with Jelly Jiggler. Jelly Jiggler started crying in a happy way.

"Thank you Dengaku Man! Thank you!" Jelly Jiggler said squeezing him into an air tight hug. "But you can't help me today!" He punched Dengaku Man in the air and he flew far away.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!!!!??" Dengaku Man said as he was flying, then he saw a flock of birds and got an idea. "Hello my friends!"

Beauty and Gasser were walking somewhere in the forest trying to find Kokitok city. It was an awkward silence while they walked, but on the bright side it was a clear day!

Beauty was thinking about asking Gasser if he liked her.

_Maybe I could ask him, just maybe. He might say yes!_ Beauty thought out load.

"What are you talking about?" Gasser asked her confused.

"Um, Gas can, I have a question for you." Beauty said nervously. _I can do it! Have confidence in you! Like the confidence Don Patch has, just in a sane kind of way._ She thought, but not out loud. She took in a deep breath and asked, "Gas can, do you like me?" Unfortunately, Gasser didn't hear her clearly because he was thinking of something else, so he muttered something under his breath which Beauty thought was his answer. It wasn't such a good answer, though. Beauty was silent while the two tried to find Kokitok city. Unfortunately they had no luck in finding the city so they decided to go back to the place where Jelly Jiggler's luck hankies were. They saw that Jelly Jiggler and Bobobo and Don Patch were already there.

"Jelly Jiggler found out where Kokitok city was! We can finally go there! What took you two so long?" Don Patch said excitedly.

"We were trying to find the city but had no luck." Gasser answered. The four followed Jelly Jiggler through the forest.

"We're finding Kokitok city! We're finding Kokitok city! Yes we are finding Kokitok city!" Don Patch sang as they walked through the forest. "Beauty, why are you so quiet, usually you're the loudest one." She didn't answer him. It was like she was on mute and someone had to click play to make her talk. "Hey, don't you ignore me missy! Listen to me! Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Are you ok? Why aren't you answering me!?" Beauty still didn't say anything but she kicked Don Patch. Don Patch crossed his arms while wearing a brown wig with long hair and lipstick.

"I can't believe you sunk this low Beauty, I'm shocked." He said in a high pitched voice trying to sound like a girl. Beauty rolled her eyes and kept looking forward. It was fifteen minutes later when Jelly Jiggler finally stopped and pointed the four to a very small house. Small enough for a squirrel!

"Jelly Jiggler! That ain't the city!" Bobobo said whacking Jelly Jiggler in the air with his nose hairs.

"Yeah, what he said! You made us walk for fifteen for nothing you liar!" Don patch said angrily looking normal again. "Now, let's solve the problem of what's wrong with Beauty! What's wrong with you!?" Beauty still didn't say anything, she just walked away from everyone and sat under a tree. "Don't you ignore me one more time!" Don Patch said running over to her. Beauty got up and kicked Don patch in the air. He flew for a few seconds then landed on Bobobo.

"Hey, get offa me!" Bobobo said whacking Don patch in the air with his nose hairs.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Don Patch shouted as he flew across the sky.

Gasser walked over to Beauty and asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer him.

"Why aren't you talking?" Gasser asked hoping Beauty would say something. No reply. "Are you going to talk?" No response. "Beauty?" Still nothing. "Beauty! Answer me!!" Nothing. "Come on Beauty! Say something!" She didn't say anything. Now Gasser was getting annoyed. "Will you say something already!!!" Beauty sighed. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she stood up and kissed him on the lips. Gasser was shocked at first but kissed her back. After a couple of seconds the two broke apart, and saw Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengaku Man flying with a flock of birds singing, "I'm a birdie! I'm a birdie! I'm a birdie!" The two teenagers looked confused for a moment, but ignored the three singing 'birds'.

"Are you even going to say anything after that?" Gasser asked Beauty, but she shook her head smiling.

**A/N My second one shot on Bobobo! Ok, I may be starting a chapter story on Friday! Ok, so bye people!**


End file.
